Thanks to Her
by Pikawolf11
Summary: The hit new band Fairy Tail has started their first tour around the country of Fiore and with them, one lucky fan that wins a contest gets to join them! But it just so happens that their 'one lucky fan' that wins the contest HATES their guts! What's even worse is that the band's lead singer hasn't been himself lately either. With both these problems at hand, what will happen next?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note-**

**Hey everyone!**

**Huh... where to start... Well, I guess for those of you who already know me, welcome back! I'm sorry I haven't been very active lately, a lot has been happening in my life and I get busy, sorry.**

**That also means I probably won't be able to update that fast either. So again, sorry.**

**But, I am very glad you all are reading my story! I'm not the best writer and I'm still learning (heck, I'm not even in high school yet, so cut me some slack people!) but I'll hopefully get better as time goes on!**

**That's all I have to say for now... so... ENJOY!**

_The bright lights shining for what seemed like forever just on you and your friends, I still don't get used to it. Screaming fans cheering us on doesn't help either. It all feels like a dream, and yet, it's my life._

"Alright guys! We're on! Let's give it our all!"

"Yeah!"

_It was our first concert, the start of our dreams coming true. We couldn't believe it, or at least I couldn't. I still remember they're smiling faces as we all walked out on stage for the first time as a band, waving and lightly laughing in disbelief at each other._

"Oi there everyone!" _I remember being the first to talk into the microphone, millions of screams filling the huge room. My smile got bigger, if it could, as I continued. _"We're the new band Fairy Tail!"

"But you probably already knew that!" _I even remember glaring at Gray right after he said that. But you could hear some laughs filling the room as well._

"Well we're here to play just for you all!"

"Yeah! But since this is our first concert… I'll introduce you all to the whole band!" _Cheers filled the room once again, and I was for sure it wasn't the last time. _"I'll start with me since I'm the nice one! I'm Loke, the drummer! And the blue haired guy next to me is Jellal! He just so happens to play the keyboard! And the guy next to him is Gray, he plays the bass and Gajeel, the guy on his other side, plays the guitar!" _That idiot paused as he turned to face me, a smile on his face that I have never until that day seen. _"And this guy is our bands lead singer! Natsu!"

_Then it hit me, my life wasn't going to ever be the same after today. But I couldn't wait for it to start. I had my childhood friends with me and we all have each other's back, what more do I need? I was even doing what I loved, we all were, we couldn't have been happier._

"So instead of keeping you all waiting… Let's get this show on the rode!"

_So I wonder…_

"Oh… and we'll be playing a new song for you guys!"

"Yeah Natsu, so it better be a good song!"

"Tch, don't worry guys! I worked real hard on it! I'm sure it'll be a hit!"

_Why it isn't the same anymore..._

**Author's Note-**

**So... Whatcha think?!**

**I know, short. But I posted the first chapter too, so be happy!**

**Until next time! LATERS! *waves***


	2. Meet the 'Lucky Fan' Lucy

**Author's Note-**

**Yay! The first real chapter!**

**I actually posted this on DeviantArt a LONG time ago, but I thought, "Hey, you haven't posted anything on FanFiction in a long time, POST SOMETHING!" so... Yeah, here ya go!**

**ENJOY!**

"C'mon Lu-chan! Can you at least _act_ being excited?"

"Nope, it's not worth it."

Groans filled the living room of Lucy Heartfilia's apartment, which her friends would be taking care of as she goes on her little _'adventure'_ she happened to win in a contest. Now normal people would be excited, right? Even more so with it being to go on tour with the band Fairy Tail, but Lucy, she's a different story.

That girl HATED them. Not because of their music, she thought they were an ok band, but the fact that where ever she went, that was all she heard! Natsu this, Gray that. Who would look hotter with their shirt off, Jellal, Loke, or Gajeel? Blah, blah, BLAH!

And so, she started to hate the band a little bit every day until it was ruined for her. Sure, some other girls called her crazy, but she had her reasons. Even her friends, to this day, still try to get her to like the band.

So that is how it all started… about a month ago when the band at started doing concerts every now and then to start up and get a little well known, that a contest had come out. It was to go on tour with the band on their first tour. You know, ride the bus, go back stage, all that fun stuff. Only one lucky person would get that chance, and Lucy was that one person who won it.

She didn't even want to enter the contest, but her friends begged her to. They flat out told her that if she did happen to win, that she would get to pick who would go in her place, so she entered just for them. When the day came that she got the call about her winning, she told her friends and they all got this evil smirk on their faces.

"_Guys? What's going on?" She raised an eyebrow, slowly backing away from the three smirking girls._

"_Well Lu-chan," Levy, the smallest of the group, started as she started walking closer to the blonde. Lucy gulped as her back hit the wall, meaning that's as far as she can backup. "Since you still don't like Fairy Tail, we decided to make you go on tour with them!" Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes widen as she stared at the three in front of her._

"_A-are you guys serous?" _

…

…

…

"_Yes."_

"… _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- *insert long period of time here* -gde!" (hehe! You thought I was gonna say something else, didn't you?)_

The blonde sighed at the memory as she finished packing her bag. Her friends, Levy, Juvia, and Erza, were all sitting in her living room as they waited for the band to come and pick Lucy up. (And yes, it was because they didn't trust Lucy to go with them by herself)

"Juvia is jealous of Lucy, she gets to spend time with Gray-sama!" The curly haired girl frowned, crossing her arms to make it a full pout. Erza sighed, "Juvia, we talked about this, it's what's best for Lucy."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

The red head ignored the yells from the blonde and continued what she was saying to the ticked off Juvia, "It's the only way we can get her like Fairy Tail, otherwise she'll be a weirdo forever!"

"Wow, thanks Erza, I _really_ feel the love you put in that sentence…"

"You're welcome Lucy!" The blonde face palmed and got up to walk to her kitchen. "I'm going to get some water, anyone want some?"

"Juvia will take some!"

"Me too Lu-chan!"

"I suppose so if I have to…"

"Well you don't have to-"

"I'LL TAKE SOME WATER THEN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"SAME WITH YOU LEVY!"

"JUVIA WANTS TO JOIN TOO!"

…

"Why were we yelling?" Everyone shrugged as Lucy awkwardly walked into her kitchen. She grabbed her phone from its charger and put it in her pocket. She then walked to the fridge and grabbed four bottles of water before starting her walk in to living room again until something caught her eye. It was necklace her mom gave to her when she was little. She smiled and decided to wear on her _'adventure'_ for a good luck charm, so she put it on.

"There!" She said once the golden key necklace was put on, a slight smile on her face.

_SLAM!_

"Aw crap… sounds like they're here…" Lucy was about to walk into the living room and pretend that she didn't her a car door slam outside, but something inside her told her to hide inside… ok, she just decided it herself, but same thing, right?

So the blonde tip-toed over to her closet in the hallway and walked inside, ever-so-quietly closing the door behind her. She could hear the door open and her friends screaming for joy, making her sweat drop just from the sound of it.

_**A good ten minutes of fangirl screaming later…**_

"So, one of you three Lucy?" A voice said, footsteps soon being heard after that. "No," She heard Levy say, "Last I heard, she went into the kitchen."

"You mind showing us where that is?" A different voice, more well-mannered sounding, asked. "Of course!" Was the oh-so-happy answer they had gotten in return from the little blue haired girl. Lucy heard her skip past the door, more footsteps following her. "Lu-chan! You have guests! Huh… Lu-chan, where are you?"

"Well the waters are on her on the countertop…" Crap! Erza was on her trail!

But to the blonde's surprise, she heard some much delayed footsteps coming down the hall, stopping in front of the closet.

"What's in here?" The voice asked, making Lucy gulp. How'd this new guy, new voice, find her so fast! DAMNIT WORLD! WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

"Lucy's jackets and stuff, why?"

"I was just wondering… mind if I open it?"

"We don't mind." OH C'MON ON!

So the door slowly opened, reveling a guy with pink hair and scarf that looked like dragon scales. His onyx eyes stared down at Lucy, making her nervously laugh and smile. He made a weird face, slightly turning his head to the side. "Were you hiding?"

"What?! No! I-I wasn't hiding!"

"That's a lie, and you're a bad hider."

"I WASN'T HIDING!"

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Then why are you in a closet?"

"B-because…" She needed to think up a lie, and fast! Maybe she could say she got lost! Nah, normal people don't get lost in their own homes… Oh! She could say that she tripped into the closet and the door closed and it was locked! Wait, the door didn't have a lock… damnit…

"Any day here."

"Shut up!" Lucy pouted, making the guy laugh a little. "You're weird!" He chuckled. The blonde eyed him, looking him up and down. She finally thought up the perfect comeback (in her opinion), "Says the guy with pink hair."

"Hey! It's salmon!"

"That's not salmon! It's pink!"

Now it was his turn to pout, making Lucy laugh a little. "Geez, you're like a little kid!"

"Says to girl that was hiding in her closet."

"I TOLD YOU! I WASN'T HIDING!"

"Lu-chan! I found you!" Levy cheered, everyone following her into the hallway.

"DAMNIT!" Lucy then glared at the pink haired guy she's been talking to this whole time, a smirk of victory on his face. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault? I thought you weren't hiding?" Lucy's eye widen, remembering she was trying to lie about that… crap… "So you were hiding I'm guessing… Lucy?"

"Fudge you."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Oh, that's why she was hiding?" Lucy continued to pout in the middle of Erza and Levy, who were making sure she didn't run away and hid again. Her three friends nodded at the same time to the blue haired guy as they answered his question. You see, they had just told the band about Lucy not liking them and stuff, and their plan on having her go on tour with them to make her like them. They even have a name for it!

"Yup! Operation 'Get Lucy to like Fairy Tail' or 'GLTLFT' for short is going into action!"

…

"That name sucks." The blonde continued to pout, glaring at the one band member the whole time. He just smiled back, waving every few times, his toothy grin making her even angrier.

"Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves to her then!" The blue haired one talked again, smiling in the process. "My name is Jellal, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucy." He stood up from his spot on the couch and bowed, holding his hand out for the blonde to shake it. She sighed, shaking his hand before going back to her pout. He sighed as she nudged the guy to his right to go next.

"Oh! I'm Loke!" He got up and took one of her hands, kissing it before looking up into her brown eyes, "It's a dream come true for you to be coming with us on tour." A little blush cover Lucy's cheeks as she quickly jerked her hand back. Loke smiled as he got up and took his seat again, looking at the guy to his left.

Said guy smirked as he didn't even get up, "I'm Natsu." He looked up at the already pouting again girl. He laughed again, "Geez! You can stop glaring at me! It's not my fault you suck at hiding!"

"I told you I wasn't hiding!"

"And you suck at lying too! Man, things just keep piling on!"

"SHUT IT PINKY!"

"MAKE ME BLONDIE!"

"Alright Natsu! That's enough!" Jellal gave him a small glare, showing Natsu he wasn't kidding. He sighed before he shut his mouth, a smile on his face. Jellal notice it, and relaxed a bit. He looked at the others of the band, and they all noticed it too. But they had to continue, with two people who still had to be introduced to the blonde.

So the one with black hair (shortest of the two there) decided to go. "Well I'm-"

"YOU'RE GRAY-SAMA!" Everyone jumped at Juvia's outburst, Gray being slightly scared by it. "Huh, yeah, minus the sama though…" He awkward sat back down, elbowing the next guy to go on. He sighed, not even opening his eyes as he said his name, "The name's Gajeel… don't forget it…" Lucy gulped, but nodded, even though he wasn't even watching her at all.

It just felt right.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"BYE LU-CHAN! HAVE FUN!"

"BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN!"

…

"GROSS ERZA!"

"I'M JUST SAYING!"

Lucy face palmed as she walked onto the big bus, and man was it huge inside! They had place to eat, a mini kitchen, a HUGE flat screen TV with a ton of game stations, and it looked like seven, small rooms in the back. Her eyes were full of wonder, and Natsu didn't let that get passed him. "What's with the look in your eyes, it's weird."

And of course he ruined her fun… "Well unlike you, I don't happen to have a singing career and make a lot of money, thank you very much!" She pouted again, turning away from him. He chuckled again before patting her head and walking away. "You should really stop pouting like that!" He said as he opened the door to his room, "Your face might get stuck like that." And then he closed his door to the room. Lucy gritted her teeth together as she walked into her new room setting the rest of her stuff on the floor and jumping on her new bed.

Jellal and the others had watched the whole thing go on, a smile on _most_ there faces (not Gajeel's, he just smirked). "I think this is good for him." The blue haired keyboard player said as he closed the door to the bus. Loke and Gray nodded in agreement.

"He's already lighten up again." The drummer said as he took a seat on the couch, sighing. "Too bad, she seemed like she would make a nice girlfriend for me too…"

"Well it's either that, or we get the old Natsu bad. Which one do you want?"

Loke sighed, knowing he had to pick _'the right answer'_. "Fine… Lucy to be my- OW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GRAY!"

"WRONG ANSWER IDIOT!"

"I WAS JOKING!"

And thus, the road trip begins!

**Author's Note-**

**Don't worry, I'll get better at these "author's notes" I swear.**

**Hm... I don't really have much to say, unless you guys wanna get to know me better, you could ask me questions if you wanted, but that's about it.**

**So... LATERS!**


	3. Adventures on the Tour Bus

**Author's Note~**

**Yo! What up meh readers! Charles back for some more "Thanks to Her"!**

**Whoa, I look at the reviews this story gets and I'm happy to see all the lovely things each of them say! So a little thanks to all of you!**

**Anyways, let's get to the story, shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

The outside world from the tour bus flew by in seconds as the bus full of band members and one "lucky fan" was on its way to the first city where the band would perform. Lucy sighed as she continued to watch out the window from the couch that was set alongside it, trying to tune out the yells of victory or how stupid something was that the guys were doing.

"Oh c'mon! THAT'S NOT EVEN A DANCE MOVE!" Wait… dance move? What the hell were they?

The blonde soon regretted turning around to see Gray, Loke, and Gajeel all playing Just Dance on the Wii. They continued to complain about the game on how it _"Wasn't life-like at all" _and that the moves were _"Completely wrong"_ from real dancing. Lucy face palmed as turned to Jellal in the chair next to her and watched as he did… whatever he was doing.

"Huh… Jellal… Whatcha doin' there?" She asked full of curiousness, tilting her head a little to the right. The blue haired keyboard player looked up from his laptop that was hooked into his keyboard that he was more than likely was going to use during the concert tonight. "Oh, I'm just loading in all the sound effects into the keyboard for tonight."

"Sound effects?"

"Yeah, I play both the keyboard and change the voices up a little to make it sound cooler. You know, like when the same person sounds like their overlapping themselves in a song, that's what I do during a concert for Natsu and whoever else is singing."

…

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Heh, can't say I do. Sorry." Jellal chuckled at her response before going back the screen in front of him, typing and dragging things to where they needed to be. "Well…" He started, still doing what he was doing, "You don't seem as confused as Natsu and everyone else in the band. They'll never understand it…"

Lucy watched as Jellal let out a loud sigh, a sly smile curved on his lips. "Are they really that helpless?" She had asked and turned her head to the three boys _dancing_ in front of the TV, all yelling at one another.

"WATCH IT CLIM-IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO GET A HIGH SCORE HERE!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME ORANGE HAIRED LION BOY BEAT ME! SO HELL TO THE NO!"

"WELL LISTEN UP B*****S, _I'M _THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BE KICKING ALL OF _YOUR_ ASSES! SO MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!"

The blonde blinked a few times, then turned to Jellal again, who had just finished putting on his red headphones and was fixing the volume setting on his matching red iPod. Best guess… to make it louder. Lucy sighed, "Guess they really _are_ that helpless…" She then sat back against the couch that she was sitting in and looked down the small hallway and saw a sign on Natsu's door knob. Curiousness taking over her, Lucy got up and dodged the flying arms and legs just to read the small sign.

It was red, and in big black letters said: _DO NOT DISTURB! (OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!) (that means you Gray!)_

"Don't disturb… why?" It's not like he was still sleeping, it was 3:30 almost. Plus he was at breakfast stuffing his face this morning! So then why does he…

She slowly started reaching for the door knob, slightly shaking as she did, and gulped back the little nerves she had and turned the knob. The door squeak as it was pushed into the dark room that smelt of something rotten within it.

"Gross! What is that-"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" He came from almost nowhere and surprised the blonde, making her jump once he got close enough to actually see the anger on his face. "Can you _not_ read?! The sign said DO NOT DISTURB! NOW GET OUT!"

"B-but… I just…" Lucy was shaken by what the pink haired singer had just done. The look on his face, the sound of angry in his voice, it was all too familiar to her. She shivered as she looked at Natsu's angry face yet again and gulped, the look of fear in her chocolate brown eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok… since you've been in your room all day, I wasn't sure if you were." It took some time to say, but when she finally got it out, it made her feel a little better inside once Natsu's face quickly changed into a surprised one over angry.

"W-well I'm just fine!" He turned and faced the other direction as he tried to figure out why he just stutter just then. Was it because someone actually cared enough to see if he was okay after so many weeks? Maybe…

"Then why did you get all mad when I came in?" The question hung in the air around the two as no one said anything for a few minutes. Lucy was about to leave until a quiet voice was heard, "I'm sorry…" it said. With a small smile on her face, the blonde left the room and closed the door, leaving the singer to do as he pleased once again.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"I FINALLY FINISHED IT!" Natsu's voice boomed through the bus as he threw his door open, papers in hand. Gajeel had paused the game as everyone walked over to the overly excited Natsu.

"Huh… Finished what?" The blonde asked behind the crowd of band members. They all turned to her and chuckled a little, some louder than others. "What?! I don't know what he finished! Why is that funny to you?!"

"Well my blonde friend-"

"We are NOT friends."

Natsu sighed, "Fine, _guest_, whatever." He got a death glare from the girl but ignored it and continued, "I finally finished the song Romeo needed my help writing."

"Wait… you were helping Romeo write a song?" Loke, aka, the only one who (aside from Lucy) wasn't informed about what was going, asked as the other band members chuckled at him this time. The orange haired drummer growled and narrowed his eyes, "WHY IS THAT FUNNY TO YOU?!"

"See? Hurts, doesn't it?" Lucy added, a smirk of her own on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Loke turned to her and nodded, "Like a f****n' bee sting." He mumbled, proving the blonde's point.

"Well actually Loke, bee stings don't hurt that bad."

"Yeah, you're just a wuss." Loke narrowed his eyes yet again, this time only at Gajeel and Gray for their _"worlds of wisdom" _they had just said. Both said band members snickered and high fived one another, Jellal just face palming at their lame insults.

To prevent a fight from happening, Lucy thought it was probably a smart thing to change the subject… so she did. "Huh… Who's Romeo?"

Natsu turned to face the confused blonde and pulled out his phone. It took him a few seconds, but he found a picture a little girl with long dark blue hair and a boy, a little bit taller than the girl, with purplish-blackish hair and showed it to Lucy. Both the boy and girl seemed to be in high school, one being a year older than the other since the uniforms they were wearing were a little different in color.

"The girl in the picture is my little sister, Wendy, and the boy is Romeo. They've become pretty close friends since Wendy just moved here." The singer took his phone and turned it off, shoving it back into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Before we left town to pick you up, he asked me if I could help him write a song. So we went to the local café in town and I had him tell me a few things that he wanted in the song." Natsu chuckled a bit as he looked over the papers in his hands, a small smile curving on his face. "I gotta say, the kid has heart wanting to turn what he told him into a song."

"You know Natsu, you never did tell has what he told you." Gray said, crossing his arms and giving a look at the pink haired boy. The other band members agreed, all nodding their heads and saying their own opinions. Natsu held his hands up to quick down the others, shaking his head side to side as he continued to chuckle at their childish ways.

"Sorry boys," He started, "But it's a secret between me and Romeo until tonight at the concert."

"Wait, you're gonna make us play a song we don't even know about?" A smirk was later shown on Natsu's face as he shook his head at Loke's question. He then started throwing some papers at the band members from his pile in hand. Each band member got a sheet of music they were to play during tonight, no lyrics shown.

Gray glared at the song writer, getting angry at the fact that he and everyone else was expected to learn and play a song, that they didn't even know much about, with only a few hours to practice. "How do you expect us to learn this before tonight?!"

"Well it's not impossible… You've all done it before, haven't you?" Lucy watched as the whole band glared at the song writer, who slowly started to walk away into the small kitchen area in search for food. "Plus it's for Romeo, and I swear, this'll be the last time I do this, promise." Natsu turned back around to see the faces of all his friends. They looked at one another, and all let out loud sighs.

"Fine… But this really is the last time, okay Natsu?" Jellal took control of the once angry group, giving Natsu a look that met he and everyone else were dead serious. "Hey, I promised, didn't I?" The group looked at one another again and smiled this time. If Natsu promises, nine times outta ten he keeps it, and this was no different than any other time, they all could see that.

Lucy joined in and smiled too as she watched their emotions quickly change back to normal. "So I guess whenever Natsu promises on something, it's a good thing."

"Aye! A really good thing!"

"WAH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" The blonde was quick to turn around and see a flying blue cat smiling and waving. "A-a cat… that can… fly…" She turned to the group of boys, who were all trying not to laugh. Natsu walked over and patted the cat on the head, a huge smile on his face.

"Well I see you've met Happy."

"YOU THINK?!"

"I would say so." The glare he got from her was priceless, completely priceless. Holding in the laugher was no longer an option as the pink haired singer started cracking up, the rest of the band soon following his lead.

"And for the record, I'm not a cat, I'm an Exceed!" Happy said as he flew over to the blonde again and sat on her head.

"Y-you… can… talk…"

"Well look at you, genius! I _can _talk! Never in a million years did I see that coming!"

Lucy finally came back to her senses and glared at the blue Exceed, "Your sarcasm was not needed." Happy only laughed and flew over back to Natsu, a toothy grin on the blue animal's face.

"W-will you look at the time, we're almost back home!"

"Thank Mavis…" Lucy mumbled as she took a seat by the window and started to watch the buildings go by. Maybe they'll calm down a little now that they're about to perform in a few hours.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The bus doors opened at the back of huge building, Loke being the first to jump out and stretch his arms behind his head. "Ah! It's nice to be home!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah well, just remember we're here for a concert, not to - OMG! THE ARCADE IS STILL OPEN! LET'S GO!"

"HEEL GRAY!" The blue haired keyboard player yelled from inside the bus still. Lucy sweat dropped at the boys, her idea from earlier for sure not coming true now as she got off right after Jellal.

Lucy looked around and even though it was only the back of a building she could already tell this place was a nice place. The blonde remembered driving by a huge park that was decorated with reds and greens, lights hung on trees and bows on lampposts telling everyone that Christmas was slowly making its way. It's been a long time since Lucy's seen so many lights for the holiday, even if they weren't turned on it. But the whole city overall just made her smile at how peaceful it was.

"Seems like a nice place to grow up…" She whispered to no one at all, a smile hidden under her big jacket she had to wear to keep warm. "Yeah, it is."

"KYA!" The blonde jumped a few feet in the air and turned around to see a smirking Natsu staring down at her. He laughed and patted her head, ruffling her hair as he did. "That was priceless!"

"Yeah, well, that was a d**k move…" Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the singer.

"Maybe you're a d**k move."

"Lamest. Comeback. EVER!"

"Oh yeah! At least I don't jump every time someone talks behind me!"

"WELL IT'S CREEPY!"

"Heh, sure it is Luigi."

"MY NAME IS LUCY!"

"Wait… It's not Luigi?"

Lucy's eyes widened at his pure stupidity as she face palmed and shook her head. "Why on earth would my name be Luigi IF I'M A GIRL?!"

"… You're a girl?"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!"

Natsu could only laugh at this point. He almost started crying over how the blonde reacted. "Man! You're such a kid to believe that I really didn't know you're girl!"

"Says the guy that's never done his own laundry!"

The famous singer froze and became as quiet as a mouse. How did she know that if he never told her… "How did you-"

"Know that? Easy, when you were in your room doing whatever you do in there, Loke and Gray told me some pretty, _fun facts, _if you would call them that, about you." Lucy smirked in victory as she walked away to join the other band members up ahead, leaving Natsu frozen in thought before he actually got what was going on.

"Wait a sec… HEY! LUIGI! GET BACK HERE! HOW MUCH DID THEY SAY?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS LUCY!"

And their yells filled the once-quiet building as the blonde and the pinkette ran down the halls as if they were little kids playing tag, snickers and laughs coming from the rest of the band at the amusing sight.

**Author's Note~**

**Ah, the end of another chapter. Let's just hope I don't take 10+ years to get another chapter out...**

**Until next time, LATERS!**


	4. Lucy Meets Wendy and Romeo

**Author's Note-**

**Well long time no see my readers! Horrible author here! Anyways, we've got the next chapter of "Thanks to Her" out right here and now! So I'm gonna stop talking and let you readers enjoy!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

After a few hours of unloading the bus and setting everything up for the concert, everyone sat down in the band's longue and did their own things since it would be awhile until the concert would start. Gray and Gajeel were tuning their guitars for the first song, helping each other get the right pitch. Loke was practicing and memorizing Natsu's new song by using his hands, legs, and any other object around him that wouldn't slap him back after getting used as a drum. Since Jellal had already finished all of his work in getting ready, he was quietly reading a book and listening to music. Lucy was almost surprised to find them so quiet, even Natsu wasn't teasing anyone, in fact, he reminded quiet in the chair next to her and continued to look at the window as if he was waiting for something.

"Hey Natsu, whatcha doin'?" Lucy asked, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"Looking out a window." Natsu replied in a bored tone, slightly ticking the blonde off. She held back the urge to slap him, a tick mark appearing above her head as she turned down to check her phone.

_2:38 _

She sighed, the concert wasn't going to start until 7:00 tonight and there was NOTHING to do! As unpleased with the idea as she was, Lucy turned back to Natsu and tried to continue some more small talk to (hopefully) pass the time some more. "So, huh, why are you looking out the window?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Lucy frowned and counted to ten inside her head. She was determined to not slap him before the concert, afterwards though…

"Look, I'm bored out of my mind and you're the only one who isn't busying right now. Would it _kill_ you to stop acting like jerk and actually have a _decent_ conversation with me?"

The lead singer was quiet for a minute and didn't take his eyes away from the window as he thought. Then he turned to the blonde with a bored expression before saying, "Yes, it would actually," and went back to looking out the window.

Growling with frustration, Lucy got up and stormed out of the once quiet room, slamming the door as she did. Everyone but Natsu looked up after the slam and Jellal even took his headphone off and let them rest against the back of his neck before sending a glare Natsu's way.

"Natsu… What did you do?" Natsu turned to the blue haired keyboard player and smirked. "Nothing, I just said she was being nosy and didn't feel like talking to her." They all face palmed, Natsu only smirking in victory as he turned back to the window and waited for everyone else to stop moaning and groaning at him.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"UGH! I'm gonna slap that guy SO hard later, the whole world's gonna hear it!" Lucy raged, leaving the building to sit outside. It was a little cold, and she was regretting only wearing a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and _not_ grabbing her jacket.

… Probably would have been smart to do that since it was December…

As she was raging to herself (thankfully only in her head) Lucy didn't hear the footsteps of two people coming up next to her until one them started talking. "Huh… Excuse me? Do you know if the band Fairy Tail is in here yet, miss?" The voice was so quiet and innocent, the blonde had to replay the question in her head a few times before looking at the sound of the voice. And then she noticed it…

"Wait, aren't you Natsu's little sister?"

The girl did have dark blue hair, and she even brought her friend that was in the picture Natsu had shown her and the others. Taken back by the fact Lucy actually (well, kind of) knew who she was, the girl took a step closer to her friend and nodded slightly. He chuckled a bit before turning to Lucy, a small smile on his face. "Why yes she is, but may I ask who you are? Or are you one of Natsu's ex-girlfriends?"

Lucy blushed and narrowed her eyes at the boy, who only smiled back at her reaction. He laughed before flicking his wrist at her. "I'm kidding! Geez, take a joke will ya?"

"Romeo-kun, that's not funny!" Wendy was slightly blushing at the fact about a relationship being mention (she kind of found that type of thing embarrassing at times) and Romeo only laughed and ruffled her hair. "Alright, I'm sorry!" He gave her a smile before turning back to Lucy. "Anyways, who are you? You never answered that question."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," She held out her hand and smiled at the younger teenagers, trying to greet them in a cheerful way. "Or as many people now know me, the _lucky_ winner of Fairy Tail's contest." Wendy looked at her for a few seconds before happily shaking her hand, grinning in a way that somewhat reminded the blonde of Natsu. "It's nice to finally meet you! Natsu-nii told me a lot about you!"

_He… what?_ Lucy thought, since when did he actually start paying attention to her? She must have made a face, and she realized that when Romeo and Wendy both looked at her in a confused way. "Huh, your brother _actually_ talked about me?" They both nodded. "Yeah, he told us you were a weirdo." Romeo said, pausing as he looked Lucy up and down. "And I can kind of see it too…"

"Gee, thanks…" The blonde replied sarcastically, Romeo slightly laughing at her. "I'm joking again! Chill! But that is really what he said, calling you a weirdo and all, right Wendy?"

The girl nervously nodded and bowed her head, apologizing for her brother's and Romeo's actions. "Please forgive them! They probably didn't mean it!" It was kind of odd seeing someone this different from Natsu and being told this was _his_ little sister. She had a different hair color, different eye color, and she didn't act like him at all! Plus, she even looked more delicate then what Lucy taught a Dragneel (after meeting Natsu that is) should be like.

But Lucy lightly patted the girl's head and grinned, "It's not your fault for some silly boys' behavior, no need to apologize!" Wendy looked up, her face looking like she was on the verge of tears, and she sniffled a little before hugging the blonde. "Thank you, really!"

… _Not knowing what I did, but whatever it was seemed to make her happy, so that's good!_ Lucy thought as she hugged the Dragneel back.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

After Wendy had told Lucy a little more about Natsu, (mostly about how she pretty much had to take care of him when their parents were gone) they all made it back to the band's lounge where everyone stopped what they were doing to see the two kids.

Lucy was surprise to see Natsu have a shine in his eyes as if it was Christmas and he was a little kid running down some stairs and saw all the presents set aside for him. He seemed to have changed completely at just the sight of the two, his smile being brighter then she'd remembered it being. Wendy run up to the lead singer and gave him a hug, telling him how much she missed him, even though it was only for two weeks so far. He chuckled back and ruffled her hair, much like Romeo had did earlier, and continued to smile.

"Man Wendy, I swear you've gotten taller in just two weeks!" Natsu cheered, looking down at the girl with a cheesy grin. He then turned to Romeo, who seemed just as happy as Wendy to see him. "And how's the man of the hour doing today?!" Natsu said, ruffling Romeo's hair as well.

Again, totally not the Natsu Lucy was used to seeing.

She turned to Gray and elbowed him slightly, giving him a confused look when he turned to face her. He chuckled, and pulled out his phone and texted her. After her phone beeped, she looked down and read the message as everyone else began talking to Romeo and Wendy.

_Gray: Believe it or not, Natsu always used to be like this. _

Lucy blinked at the message a few times, turning to look at Gray to make sure he sent the right message. Once she realized he was busy talking with everyone else, she texted him back.

_Lucy: What?! No way! I don't believe you!_

She waited for his reply. When his phone beeped, Gray pulled it out of his pocket again and started texting her back until Romeo asked a question. "So how are things with you and Lisanna, Natsu?!"

The room was silent as no one spoke and Romeo realized he said something he should have. All eyes were on Natsu now, who's facial expressed changed as quick as lightning from happy to sad. Lucy watched as his bangs cast a shadow covering most of his face and he the look on his face looked like he had just seen a child die.

She wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to ask, but based off just the past few seconds, she decided she better not and almost texted Gray again until Natsu cleared his throat. "Hm… We… Broke up."

"Oh shit… Natsu, I'm so sorry! I should have-"

"Sport, you didn't know, no need to say you're sorry." Natsu looked up and gave a fake smile before patting Romeo's head once and started walking towards the door. "I'm gonna take a walk before the concert, I'll be back." With that, he opened the door and closed, the room remaining silent until Romeo punched a nearby wall.

"Damnit!" He cried, "Why didn't any of you tell me?!" Tears slowly left his face, and Lucy was confused of why, out of all the people who could of started to cry, _he_ was crying.

It was then she got a text from Gray.

She pulled out her phone and unlocked it, reading the message as it appeared on her screen.

_Gray: If you didn't know, Romeo has seen Natsu as his role model ever since he was little. In short, it kills him if he pisses Natsu off. As for your other question… That's a long story._

_Lucy: Why?_

Gray looked at the blonde after reading her message. Looking at the other band members in the room, along with Wendy, they all nodded as if agreeing on something. "Romeo, Lucy, I guess we should tell you two what happened between Lisanna and Natsu a few weeks ago… Before the contest in fact." Jellal said, everyone taking a seat on the couch or a nearby chair. Romeo and Lucy looked at one another, and nodded at the group as well.

"It all started in middle school…"

**Author's Note-**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I know, I'm nice~**

**Anyways, fingers crossed I won't take forever to get the next chapter out! **

**LATERS!**


	5. Some Childhood Memories Suck

**Author's Notes~**

**Why hello one and all! Welcome back to "Thanks to Her," by me!**

**Haha, anyways, a lot of stuff goes down in this chapter so I'm gonna let you guys be on your way! **

**Enjoy!**

Back To When The Band Was In Middle School…

"_Oh, and you think you could do better, Ice Princess?!" A younger version of Natsu growled, his hand in a fist as he glared at one of his close friends, Gray Fullbuster. The raven haired teen chuckled as he held up a piece of paper, Natsu's jaw dropping._

_100% on a math test…_

_Oh on Earth did Gray Fullbuster get a 100% on a stupid math test?!_

"_Y-you cheated!"_

"_I did not."_

"_Then how did you get a 100 on your test?!"_

_Gray set the paper down on his desk before walking over to his pink-haired friend and patting his head. "Simple, idiot. I did something called 'studying,' you should try it some time." He said, smirking. Natsu only growled back, crossing his arms over his chest and turned the other way. Gray looked down at Natsu's test and tried to hold back his laughter. _

"_Geez! You really are an idiot! How did you only get a 20% on your test?!" Gray started laughing as he walked back over to his desk, taking a seat before he fell over from laughing too much. "I knew you did bad on the test, but I didn't think it would be this bad!"_

"_Now, Gray, you know that's not nice." A more welcoming voice filled Natsu's ears as another one of his friends came up next to him. He could smell her lavender perfume from where he sat, but thankfully she never put on too much of it at a time. Her school uniform was worn nice and neat, not a speck of dirt to be seen anywhere on it. She quickly turned to look down at Natsu, who blushed slightly and quickly turned the other way, making said girl giggle._

"_Thanks Lisanna…" He mumbled. Natsu wasn't big on thanking people… if you haven't noticed._

_Lisanna smiled and giggled some more, "Anything for Natsu-kun~" She cheered, her blue eyes shining brightly as she did. That only made Natsu's face turn a darker color of red, and he wasn't even looking at her._

"_Hey… Lisanna." Natsu's voice cracked as he finally worked up the courage to face his white-haired friend. She had a confused look on her delicate face, but you could see a small blush start to form over her cheeks as Natsu called her name. "Huh… Yes, what is it, Natsu?"_

"_Can you… Walk with me after school?" Lisanna seemed caught off-guard from his question, but she quickly started smiling and nodded. "Of course! I'll meet you outside the front entrance, ok?"_

"_Huh, yeah. Sure. Sounds good."_

"_Ok! I'll see you later then, Natsu!" Lisanna smiled again before skipping off to join some of her other friends a few desks behind Natsu and Gray._

_Once she was out of ear-shot, Gray moved his chair over to his blushing friend and smirked as he sat his arms down on the desk and rested his head. "So… The Mightly Salamander does have some balls, I never would have thought he did after his many 'manly' screams when playing dodgeball in gym class…"_

"_Shut up, ya Snowman! At least I can keep a shirt on for longer than two hours!"_

"_I DO keep a shirt on all day everyday for school, Flame-brain!"_

_Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at the cocky Fullbuster, "Really? Look down my icy friend…"_

"_What are you- DAMNIT! WHERE'D IT GO NOW?!"_

"_This just proves my point…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_As the school day came to an end, the bell that symbols freedom for all kids finally went off. Yells and cheers could be heard as kids grabbed their bags, threw whatever crap they had to take home in them, and ran out of the school building to return home._

_As promised, Natsu waited for Lisanna outside the school's entrance. He sat down and played with the handles of his school bag, weirdly being entertained by said action._

"_Natsu!"_

_He jumped when his name was called, but looked up and grinned. Lisanna was running over to him, a bright and happy look on her face. Her bangs bounced up and down as she ran, covering her eyes from time to time. When she finally reached the pink haired boy, she tried to blow her bangs out of her face the best she could without using her hands._

_Which failed, they went back to coving her eyes again._

_She frowned, and was about to set her stuff down to fix it until she heard Natsu chuckle a little. "W-what's so funny?!" She chocked out, only causing Natsu to laugh. "What?!"_

"_Heh, it's funny when you tried to blow your hair out of your face. Kind of cute actually."_

"_Natsu!"_

"_Haha, I'm sorry. Here, let me help." With a slight blush coating his cheeks, he brushed Lisanna's bangs out of her face. She jumped at his touch, blushing even more than he was, but was happy he helped her nonetheless. "There, you can see again."_

"_Yeah… Thanks."_

"_Hey, no problem! Now how bout we go to the train station, I heard there's a new crepe place there and that it's really good!"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Oh, do you want to stop by your house so you can drop off your stuff, it might be a pain to carry later on."_

"_You wouldn't mind?"_

"_Of course not! I haven't been to your house in a long time anyways! Here, I'll hold this for you." _

"_Oh, you don't have to-"_

_Natsu held her wrist and looked straight in Lisanna's eyes, smirking as her blush deepen. He found this reaction cute and couldn't help it. "But I want to." He said, making puppy dog eyes at her._

_How could you say no to that face?_

"_W-well if you want to… Then I guess you can."_

"_Yay!" Natsu cheered, happily taking one of Lisanna's bags and started walking ahead. "Let's go!"_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_After dropping Lisanna's bags off at her house (along with a short conversation with Elfman and Mirajane), the two were off to try the new crepe place at the train station just like they promised._

"_Hm… Natsu?"_

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

"_Not that I don't like hanging out just the two of us, cause I don't! I really love it! But-"_

"_You're wondering why I asked you to walk with me, aren't you?" Natsu finished her sentence, not even looking at her. Lisanna looked down at the ground in embarrassment, sheepishly nodding her head in agreement. "Well… Let me answer your question by asking you another question."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you like someone? You know, more than just friends like."_

_Blushing, Lisanna refused to look up, but shyly nodded her head. "Yes, I do."_

"_Ok… Mind telling me who?" She shook her no. Natsu chuckled, "No as in you don't want to tell me, or no as in you don't mind telling me?"_

"… _The second one. But you have to tell me who you like first."_

"_I have a better idea." Natsu said, getting Lisanna's attention and making her look up at him. Her eyes sparkled a blue-ish, orange-ish color thanks to the sunset, making her eyes even more breath-taking. The pink haired boy could only stare in wonder at them until Lisanna spoke up. "Hm… Your idea was?"_

"_Oh, right! Sorry…" He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. "I was going to say we could say who we like at the same time…"_

"_Alright then, on the count of three. One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three!"_

"_I like you." They both said at the same time, both looking at the other and blinking._

"_D-did I just hear you right?" Natsu asked, watching the girl blush. "You like me too?"_

"_Yeah… But I didn't know you liked me!" They stared at each other for a little bit, studying each other's face. After a few seconds, they both started laughing._

"_Haha, we should have done this awhile ago!" Natsu laughed, looking down at Lisanna with his goofy grin. _

"_Heh, yeah, we should have."_

"_Well then, I have one more question to ask."_

"_Huh, you do?"_

"_I do."_

"_Well what is it?"_

"_Lisanna Strauss, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Gasping, Lisanna gave Natsu probably one of the biggest hugs she'd even given anyone. Jumping into his arms (also catching him off-guard), she yelled, "Yes!" and listened to him laugh at her response. He hugged her back, the white haired girl feeling safe in his arms, along with happy and pleased._

"_Guess what, I have an even greater idea." Natsu whispered into her hair, making the girl pull back. _

"_What is it?" She asked._

_He smiled, "I say we go to the crepe place to celebrate."_

_Lisanna laughed, "We were already going there, silly."_

"_I know, but now we have a reason!"_

_She laughed again, "You really are one of a kind, Natsu Dragneel. But that's what I love about you!"_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"After that, they dated each other until we got out of high school, slowly falling deeper in love with each other." Jellal explained, ending his story.

Lucy and Romeo sat there, staring at the coffee table in front of them. Everyone was silent, refusing to even make the smallest sound.

"But I already knew that…" Romeo said slowly, everyone's attention on him. "What I don't know is why they broke up, even though you said they loved each other!" His hands were in fist, his head hung low. Lucy could have sworn he was shaking too.

"It was Lisanna's dad…" Wendy spoke up, her voice carrying more than normal. "I was in the living room when Lisanna's dad came to our house to talk to Natsu. I didn't think much of it at first, but then I heard yelling in the front yard, so I looked out the window to see what was happening. Then I saw Natsu crying… yelling at this man that we've known since we were little… And that's when I heard him tell Natsu he needs to break up with Lisanna since he wasn't mature enough to take good care of her…"

"He came back inside the house, slamming the door behind him. He saw I was standing by the window… that I had seen everything… And that only made him cry harder… So he ran up into his room and didn't come out for a long time…" With tears dripping down her cheeks, Wendy held her hands to her face and let out soft, muffled cries. Romeo got up and walked over to her, slowly reaching out to touch the top of her head. He stopped half way before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into his arms all together.

"Wendy…" He said into her hair, only making her cry harder.

"I couldn't do anything to help him! He's my big brother that I love so much, he helps me with everything, and I couldn't even help him with this!" She yelled into Romeo's shirt, grabbing fistfuls of it. He just stood there, letting the girl do whatever she had to do to feel better.

"This isn't something you should help him with." Gajeel said, patting the crying girl's back. "I don't think it's the whole thing with Lisanna's dad that got Natsu so worked up anyways…"

Wendy sniffled, trying her best to stop crying before she looked up at Gajeel from Romeo's hold on her. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that after he talked to Lisanna's dad, he called up Lisanna to talk to her about it, but when he did, she just said her dad was right and that they should break up before she leaves to go to London for whatever job she got there. So… they did."

Again, everyone was silent. Most of them probably haven't heard that side of the story, Lisanna's part of it at least. The room was filled with a heavy, sad feeling…

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you going?!" Loke called out as Lucy sprinted towards the door. She turned back, a determined look in her eyes. "I'm gonna go find, Natsu! And then I'm gonna tell him I'll help him get his girlfriend back!"

And with that, the door was opened and slammed shut.

**Author's Notes~**

**Ah... I know... I can't write drama-filled, SUPER important scenes... I'm sorry for whatever pain my horrible writing as put you through...**

**But, if for some strange reason you survived and want to read more of this story, I will let you know that the next chapter is coming along pretty good! It might not take ten years for it to come out! Yay!**

**Since that's all I have to say... why don't you go eat a nice bowl of ramen and I'll see ya guys in the next chapter! Until next time, laters! *salutes and smiles***


End file.
